Orange and black stripes
by Lyrange
Summary: Anneliese went to see Cats. And she brought a thread of wool from the theatre. And you couldn't believe what happened to her that night... You should come and read it by yourself... You wouldn't believe me if I told you... Chapter two up!
1. A thread of wool

My first attempt to write a Cats-fic... I hope it all ends well. Please Read & Review, and feel free to correct me If I make mistakes, I'm not english-speaker.

Disclaimer: I don't own Cats. I wish I did. I would have the Jellicle Junkyard in my room.

Well, here it goes... That's how all began...

* * *

It had been wonderful. The best night in her life. She had seen her favourite musical acompannied by her two best friends.

"Cats", of course, she thought was the best musical ever. It was all so marvelous, the make-up, the music, the choreographies, the characters...

But that night, she brought something rather special from the Junkyard. A thread of wool from Old Deuteronomy's suit. It may seem something stupid, but it meant a lot for her.

So as not to forget anything that happened that night, she thought of sleeping with the thread of wool under her pillow, and try to have a dream related with "Cats", as she had had the previous nights.

Anneliesse lived alone, in an attic in a center street of London. Her only companion was her pet, Bruno, a black guinea pig. Her group of friends thought of her as a fine girl, although they couldn't help but noticing her obsession with "Cats". Well, her obsession and also the obsession of a good friend of her, Chelsea, that along with Anneliesse formed the couple of girls who most loved the musical you could have met. The only one who seemed to understand them was their friend Jake. He also loved musicals very much and was the third person who went with them to the show that night.

And that way she slept, with the moonlight softly going through her room's window, listening to the Cats cd, the piece of wool under the pillow, and thinking: "I would give anything if I could be one of them".

But that night she didn't sleep as well as she would have liked to. Anneliese didn't have a dream of Cats, in fact, she didn't dream of anything. All were weird visions: some sort of cats' eyes followed her throughout the whole night. She also heard voices whispering in front of her, behind her, on her left, on her right... And she had some rare feelings: The girl felt cold, while it was a hot summer night, and suddenly it changed into hot air, running heavily through her room, then it changed again to cold... She couldn't stop twirling and moving in her bed, nervous, scared... Anneliese could see in her dream that she returned to the theatre where she had been the night before, and she ran across the stage and between the seats, that were completely empty...

And then, she suddenly woke up. The sun was shinging brightly, and the light entered through the window, lighting the room.

She rubbed her eyes and she felt something quite weird... Her skin was no longer smooth and light, it was... Rough and white...

Astonished, she looked carefully at her hands and arms, covered in a soft fur, white, orange and black.

"What the hell is this?"

She ran towards the bathroom to see her reflection in the mirror.

She nearly fainted.

In the mirror, giving her back a scared and amazed gaze, there was... A Jellicle!

Fit, tall and white body, all covered with soft fur and orange and black stripes, and paws where once were hands and feet. Soft pointed ears beneath orange and black hair, thin whiskers and black nose.

"Oh my..."

She walked closer to the mirror, to see her face, now with beautiful feline marks.

"No, this can't be true..."

She stepped backwards, and entered her room. She looked her guinea pig's cage and thought of a delicious breakfast...

"Now stop thinking that!" She said to herself.

She jumped to her bed and put the blind down... Until she was in commpletely darkness. But in spite of the lack of light, she still could see the bedside table, the wardrobe, the door...

"I can't believe this is happening to me!"

She sit on her bed, and then felt it... She had sit _on _something!

"Ouch!"

She stood up as if she had received an electricity charge, and she noticed... Looked at her back...

"No, please..."

She had a tail, smooth and long, at the bottom of her back.

"Great. Now what am I suppossed to do?"

She went down her bed and put down all the blinds of her flat, she didn't want any glass-cleaner to see her that way. She also closed her room's door to protect her guinea pig from her and from the hunger she felt.

"Well, Anneliesse..." She said to herself, "This can't be more than a silly nightmare..."

But now, saying her name didn't make her feel relaxed... In fact, she didn't recognise it as _her _name: Now only one name was in her mind to define herself: Rumpelteazer...

"What am I going to do now? Who can I call? They'll think I'm a beast... But no... I'm not.." She said "This can't be real, it just can't"

She walked towards the kitchen, and took the milk from the fridge. She put the milk in a blue bowl and drank it all. After that, the jellicle went to the living room, completely dark as the rest of the house... She sat on the couch with a pillow and she started thinking...


	2. Something strange in the attic

I'm here again, sorry for the delay... Next chapters will be up sooner, I promise. Thanks to all who reviewed, it's very special for me. Again, feel free to correct me if you find mistakes in this one. Thanks to Jemima-luvah who found that one... Yes, I've read "When Tugger possesed my body" and I like it very much, in fact, I took the idea for this fic from there.

Disclaimer: I don't own Cats. If I did,the show would be in Madrid at least two more years.

* * *

Chelsea woke up late that morning. She didn't have school that day, so she stayed in bed a little bit more than she usually did. She was awake, looking at the ceiling.

She had been in "Cats" the previous night and she was looking forward to going again to the theatre.

When Chelsea left the bed, she dressed-up, had breakfast and tidied her room before going to the living-room, where she sit on the sofa and switched on the TV. She had found an interesting nature program, about the ozone layer, when the phone started to ring.

"Hello?" She said.

"Hi... Hum... Chelsea?" The girl heard on the phone.

"Yes, it's me"

"Fine... Listen, can you come to my house?"

Chelsea recognised her friend Anneliese's speaking. But her voiced sounded a little bit high-pitched.

"Sure, I have nothing to do at all today"

"Great... And... Do you think you can get some Whiskas by the way?"

Chelsea was surprised.

"Have you bought a cat?" She asked her friend.

"Yes... Well, no, not really... Will you get it?"

"Sure, I'll be there in ten minutes or so, bye"

She put down the phone, switched the TV off and picked her coat, and then closed her house's door behind her.

As she went down the stairs, she thought of her friend's weird phone call. "I wonder why does she want me to bring Whiskas". That "No, not really" had been very misterious.

She walked to a supermarket and bought what her friend had asked her to. "I still think all this is very funny" She thought as she paid her purchase.

Chelsea walked twoblocks up to Anne's street, and she reached her house.The girlrang at the door, but no one answered.

"Why does she phone me if she's not going to let me in?"

Then a woman walked out of the building and she entered in, thentook the elevator and arrived at her friend's door. It was ajar.

"Hello? Anne? Are you there?"

She got no answer, so she pushed the door and entered the attic. Everything was in completely darkness.

"Is someone there?"

Chelseahesitated before closing the door, because she felt as if she was walking into a deep cavern.

"Anne, are you there? If this is a joke, I'm not laughing at all..."

Chelsea couldn't finish her sentence because she felt something moving behind her, and then the supermarket's bag was taken from her hands. Then, the door closed with a loud "BLAM", and darkness came all around her because the only light that she could see had come from the corridor.

"Anne, come here, please, turn the lights on!"

She got some giggles in respond, and the noise of the paper when Anne ripped the supermarket's bag.

"Don't retreat! Or you'll strip over the umbrella stand.

"Anneliese?" Asked Chelsea shyly.

"No", Answered the playfully voice, "Rumpelteazer"

"Rumpelteazer?" Chelsea was more scared every minute she spoke, "What do you mean with..."

But a air draft put up briefly a blind, and a beam of light entered the room, and what Chelsea saw made her stop talking, retreat and strip over the umbrella stand.

There, right in front of her, kneeled down in the floor, was her friend... Or at least it seemed so. White, with orange and black stripes, ungainly hair, pointed ears and long tail, and an expression of totally happiness looking at the scratched Whiskas packet.

"AAAAAAAHHHH!!" Yelled Chelsea, and stepped back, searching for the door.

"No!" Cried her friend, "Please, don't go! I didn't know who to call, I was confused... I'm sorry..."

Chelsea turned around slowly, but she didn't release the door's knob. In front of her, there only was... Darkness.

"Well, I... I can't see anything"

"Put the blind up if you want, but slowly, please, it takes a little to get used to the light"

"Where is it? I can't see"

"On your left... The other left" Anne said, as she heard the Whiskas spreading on the floor.

Chelsea started to put up the blind slowly and a little brightness lightened Anne's attic...


End file.
